


Another Impossible Meeting

by NaomiPhoenix



Series: It started with a nightmare [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 11:24:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13165905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaomiPhoenix/pseuds/NaomiPhoenix
Summary: They meet in dreams again





	Another Impossible Meeting

There’s a man in her Ani’s arms. He’s so small there. Barely larger than her. He was very pale, his face drawn like he was ill. In her husband’s arms, he’s sound asleep and looks so peaceful.  
  
“Who is he?” Her Ani, or Lord Vader as he said, looked up at her in surprise. The small man was jostled just a bit, but remained asleep. Anakin gently ran a leather-gloved hand down his arm to make certain.  
  
“Admiral Firmus Piett,” he replied eventually.  
  
“Do you always nurse your Admiral’s when they are ill?” She sat with them in a strange sphere she found herself in.  
  
“Piett is - different. I have grown attached.”  
  
“Have I been replaced?” She meant it in jest, but he did not take it that way.  
  
“No, Padme. I would never - I could never replace you,” he said earnestly. But the way Anakin looked at him said something else entirely.  
  
“I’m gone. Aren’t I?” It made her feel ill to say it.  
  
Time stretched on forever - than he nodded. “For a long time now.”  
  
“You can love him, Anakin. It’s alright to love more than one being in a lifetime. It’s perfectly natural.”  
  
“I can’t help it, Padme. But at the same time it feels like a betrayal.” His sunburst eyes shone with raindrops which couldn’t fall.  
  
“How is it a betrayal, Anakin? I’m gone.” And Palpatine did it. She didn’t feel the need to ask him for conformation, she just knew. Like her fate was etched on her bones.  
  
“He found me when he wasn’t even looking.”  
  
“You find all the best things by accident. We came to Tatooine for a hyperdrive and found you.”  
  
“Padme, I cannot fall in love again.” His eyes were wide and fearful. “If he was ever to find out about him . . .”  
  
Padme knew who was to blame. “Who could I go to, Anakin?” she asked suddenly. “Who could you have gone to for help? Before any of this happened, I mean.”  
  
“In hindsight? I could have been more open with Obi-wan. I should have talked to him and made him listen. But we were both too stubborn. And it’s far too late now.”  
  
“Of course, Obi-wan,” she said more to herself. “Is there anyone else?”  
  
He gave her a few other names, with the same warning - they might not listen. “But what does any of that matter? This is only a dream.”


End file.
